1. Field of The Invention:
This invention relates generally to sanding devices, specifically to a dustless sanding device.
2. Prior Art:
In a variety of sanding and abrading activities, most notably those in the construction field, airborne particles or dust are produced in the process. Such sanding dust is inhaled by workers through their mouths and noses, and settle onto their eyes, so that it causes significant health problems. The sanding dust also settle around the work area so as to require tedious cleanup.
Many devices have been proposed to reduce the production of sanding dust. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,984 to Taranto (1989); 4,964,243 to Reiter (1989); 5,007,206 to Paterson (1989); 5,036,627 to Walters (1989); 5,144,774 to Conboy (1990); and 5,193,311 to Sanchez (1991) show dustless sanding devices that each uses a highly porous sanding screen, which is typically positioned under the base, wrapped around the ends thereof, and secured on top by a wing nut or other clamping device. An air connector or tube on the back of the device is adapted to be fitted to a vacuum cleaner, which draws air and dust particles through the porous sanding screen. Some prior art dustless sanding devices have rigid air connectors, so that if they are extended with a hollow pole to reach high places, the tube must be held at a fixed angle, which makes using them very difficult. Other prior an dustless sanding devices employ a pivoted air connector movable within a range of angles, so that the sanding pad can be kept flat on a working surface. However, most such pivoted connectors are limited in their range of motions, and others use flexible hoses or boots that will bind and block air flow.
Another dustless sanding device is sold under the trademark "Vacuum Drywall Sander" by PermaGlas-Mesh Inc., Dover, Ohio. It uses a non-pivotable air connector, so that it is not suitable for use with a pole for reaching high place.